Shout Out to My Ex
by OMG-fangirl
Summary: Montparnasse ex's get even.


A/N: PLEASE DON'T HATE ME! I know I said that I was going to update 1H, 10G, 1G part 2 of Girls Night as well as Found, but my computer is acting up and somehow deleted the chapters I had written, (just the chapters that I had yet to post!) and I wasn't home much today so I didn't have much time to write so... But good news is if my computer doesn't act up tomorrow, I will post the new chapters and if not, I will post it by Monday. Monday will be the latest. Having that said I felt really bad for my computer acting up and erasing everything, so I decided to write this. ENJOY! :P

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING

* * *

Can Eponine ever catch a break? No. Her ex, Montparnasse, keeps following her around with his new girlfriend trying to rub it in her face that he found someone so called better. Eponine had enough of this. It's about time that someone did something. Eponine called up all of Montparnasse ex's that were her friends, which weren't much but hey you can do a lot with 3 friends. Her and her friends wrote a song about him, which wasn't hard to do since she was majoring in music and arts. Musichetta and Cosette made the costumes which were hot as heck and the boys stalked Montparnasse to see where he was going for dinner one night so they could see if they could get the girls to perform which they did. Throughout the process Eponine and Enjolras became close, really close. One night when Enjolras was walking Eponine home from the Musain, in which she protested but he insisted, they were up at Eponine's apartment when she was thanking him when she went up on her tiptoes to kiss him. What she didn't expect was for Enjolras to kiss her back with so much passion. Once the two pulled apart they just smiled at each other before the two had a full blown make-out session. It didn't take long for the Les Amis to find out in which they were all happy about it and just made Eponine want to perform the song ever more. Soon enough the day eventually came in which her and her friends (Jasmine, Mia, and Sophia) were able to perform the song.

Montparnasse just sat down with Rosalinda and had promised her a night full of love and happiness and what better way to start off the night with a performance during dinner. They ordered appetizers and best of all, the stage was right in front of him. Little did he know.

Sophia was first to come out.

 _This is a shout out to my ex_ -Sophia came out and Montparnasse about choked on his shrimp but Rosalinda didn't seem to notice

 _Heard he in love with some other chick_ She eyed up Montparnasse

 _Yeah yeah, that hurt me, I'll admit_

 _Forget that boy, I'm over it_

 _I hope she gettin' better -sex-_ All the girls sang

 _Hope she ain't fakin' it like I did, babe_

 _Took four long years to call it quits_

 _Forget that boy, I'm over it_ She walked up onto the stage.

Jasmine was the next to come out.

 _Guess I should say thank you_ Montparnasse was a little taken back

F _or the hate yous and the tattoos_

 _Oh baby, I'm cool by the way_

 _Ain't sure I loved you anyway_

 _Go 'head, babe, I'mma live my life, my life, yeah_ Jasmine walked up onto the stage next to Sophia

All of the girls sang but the only ones visible were Jasmine and Sophia

 _Shout out to my ex, you're really quite the man_

 _You made my heart break and that made me who I am_

 _Here's to my ex, hey, look at me now_

 _Well, I, I'm all the way up_

 _I swear you'll never bring me down_

 _Shout out to my ex, you're really quite the man_

 _You made my heart break and that made me who I am_

 _Here's to my ex, hey, look at me now_

 _Well, I'm, I'm all the way up_

 _I swear you'll never, you'll never bring me down_

Eponine was the next to come out

 _Oh, I deleted all your pics_ Were people ganging up on him?

 _Then blocked your number from my phone_

 _Yeah yeah, you took all you could get_

 _But you ain't getting this love no more_

 _'Cause now I'm living so legit_

 _Even though you broke my heart in two, baby_

 _But I snapped right back, I'm so brand new, baby_

 _Boy, read my lips, I'm over you, over you, uh_ Eponine went and join the other girls on the stage

Mia was the last one to come out.

 _Guess I should say thank you_ Yup, they were ganging up on him.

 _For the "hate yous" and the tattoos_

 _Oh baby, I'm cool by the way_

 _Ain't sure I loved you anyway_

 _Go 'head, babe, I'mma live my life, my life, yeah_ Mia hopped on the stage.

All of the girls were now synchronized dance as well as singing

 _Shout out to my ex, you're really quite the man_

 _You made my heart break and that made me who I am_

 _Here's to my ex, hey, look at me now_

 _Well, I'm, I'm all the way up_

 _I swear you'll never bring me down_

 _Shout out to my ex, you're really quite the man_

 _You made my heart break and that made me who I am_

 _Here's to my ex, hey, look at me now_

 _Well, I'm, I'm all the way up_

 _I swear you'll never, you'll never bring me down_

 _You'll never bring me down_

Sophia stood in the middle of the stage looking directly at Montparnasse while the other girls did the same.

 _Shout out to my ex, you're really quite the man_

 _You made my heart break and that made me who I am_

 _Here's to my ex, hey, look at me now_ They all waved to him while Rosalinda gave him a shocked look

 _Well, I'm all the way up_

 _I swear you'll never, you'll never bring me down_

All of the girls

 _Shout out to my ex, you're really quite the man_

 _(You're quite the man)_

 _You made my heart break and that made me who I am_

 _Here's to my ex, hey, look at me now_

 _Well, I'm, I'm all the way up, I swear you'll never bring me down_

 _(You'll never bring me down)_

 _Shout out to my ex, you're really quite the man_

 _You made my heart break and that made me who I am_

 _Here's to my ex, hey, look at me now_

 _(Won't you just look at me now)_

 _Well, I'm, all the way up_

 _I swear you'll never, you'll never bring me down_

 _You'll never bring me down_

The girls walked off of the stage. Montparnasse just looked at where they had been previously on the stage before feeling something fall on his head and all down shirt and into his lap. He looked up only to find Rosalinda putting her once full drink that was now all over him back on the table.

"We. Are. Over." She said before turning around and walking away. Montparnasse all of the girls a glare in which the all replied by smiling sweetly and waving. Just then they saw the boys, Cosette, and Musichetta all waving, cheering, clapping, etc. Eponine looked at Enjolras before running over to him and kissing him straight on the lips. She had no care in the world that her friend and other people could see them, the was just too much adrenaline in her to be contained and she had to kiss him right there, right now, in the moment. When she pulled back they looked over where Montparnasse was sitting only to find him storming out of the restaurant and only a few seconds later Rosalinda came back in and approached them.

"Was I acceptable?" She asked while shrugging her shoulders

"Phenomenal!" The all cheered. They spent the rest of the night laughing while getting a tad bit drunk, well except for Grantaire.

* * *

A/N: So this was based off of Little Mix's X-Factor performance of when they debuted Shout Out to My Ex and I tried to fit this into words but, fail miserably. They were close to my city on the Dangerous Woman tour but I couldn't go so I wrote this...Hope you enjoyed! :P


End file.
